


Needle Teeth

by Lizzard_The_Wizard



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Kinda-Creepypasta, My Original Horror Story, Random One-Shot, Sharp-Tooth Stanley FTW, Yes this is going to be weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzard_The_Wizard/pseuds/Lizzard_The_Wizard
Summary: Something sinister has come.  Their parents gone.  Warnings on Bricks.  Inescapable Darkness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Notice!  
> The original idea for this story was made by my friend Natalie and credit goes to her. Without her nightmares and some major spoopyness, creepy knowledge, and creativity, this wouldn't be possible. I know this isn't the scariest story ever or the best written, but I hope you enjoy! Also we were originally going to call the monster Sharp-Tooth Stanley but Natalie didnt like the idea, haha. Thanks!

*crash!* Natalie's window suddenly shattered to pieces as a red brick sailed through the window from the outside!! In confusion, she picked up the brick. Taped to the tough surface is a small rectangular piece of lined paper. There are letters written hastily on the paper in black ink. Natalie could barely understand the message, but made out a few words. It read: "Hi... Borrowed... Dog... Back... Spring... Liz." In frustration, Natalie bolted out of her room with the brick message, tearing off her headphones in the process.  She scoured the whole house, but could find no sign of her beloved brown dog, Ember. What she did find, disturbed her greatly. Her little brother Xander was sprawled out on the floor under a broken window, arms and legs splayed out in all directions. He wasnt dead, however. Natalie noticed he was breathing. Xander seemed to have been unconscious. Across the room lay another brick, flipped on its side as though great force had been acted upon it. She dropped the original brick to the floor with a thud. And picked up the new mysterious brick. Again she couldnt read the whole message. More words that were somewhat legible were: hide... Killer... Your neighborhood... Safety... Teeth... -Liz So you break my windows, steal my dog, knock out my brother, and only NOW you tell me there's a killer on the loose?! Natalie thought, vowing to punch her friend the next time she saw her. Natalie tore around the house, gathering things she mightve needed for leaving. A backpack stuffed with food, guns, ammo, a kitchen knife, a lighter. Anything she thought that might be useful she crammed into it. Finally, she went back into the living room were Xander still lay face down on the wooden floor. Natalie shook her brother by the shoulders.

"Xander! Wake up, we have to go!" she shouted in his ear. Xander began to stir. He groaned as he opened his eyes groggily.

"U-U-U-UGH..."

Natalie left her brother some space to get his bearings.

"... Natalie? Where are Mum and Dad?" he asked in confusion.

"I don't know but we need to leave! ... Come on! Get you butt off the floor, there's glass everywhere and there isn't much time!" she rushed, retrieving another backpack from a closet and filling it with more supplies. Xander stumbled into the dining room as Natalie zipped up Xander's pack. "Go get you shoes!" she demanded and he hurried off to his room. 

Mixed feelings swam in her head; anger, confusion, uncertainty. Fear. What could she have been trying to tell me? What the heck does 'teeth' mean?! She thought. Natalie heard a scuff from behind her. Whipping around towards the computer and piano, she saw her pale, fluffy cat Bailey. Relief flooded through her at the realization of her cat. 

But Natalie felt chills again as she glanced up and saw that the window was open... And no one had opened it. "Xander! Hurry up!!" she called, panic beginning to set in. 

"I can't find my shoes!" he answered, voice muffled from inside his room.

"What do you mean you can't find them!? Where did you leave them!?!?" she stormed towards her brother's room and flung open the door. It looked as though a bomb had gone off in his room. Clothes flung haphazardly across the floor, sheets and covers smushed into a ball, toys and Legos scattered across the floor. Jumping around the mine-field of his room, Natalie reached her brother who was flinging things about, desperately trying to unearth his shoes. "Just wear your old shoes!"

"They're in the basement!" he told her. Natalie's blood ran cold... The basement and the window being open. Words too frightful to be spoken hung in the air above them.

"I..." she swallowed audibly. Natalie stood in the open door way above the stairs, uncertainty making her freeze. In her right hand she held a loaded revolver, in the other was a flashlight. She raised her foot, as if to take the first step. She felt her heart beating wildly in her chest, a feeling of dread loomed around her. 

Natalie flicked on the flashlight and sucked in a breath. There wasn't anything staring up at her, though it didn't make her task any easier. 

Fighting her instincts, Natalie braced herself and started down the stairs. They creaked unbearably loud under her feet. As she came closer to the cement floor, Natalie aimed around the flashlight, shining the beam of light on everything quickly. 

Places behind boxes and other miscellaneous objects blocked the scathing light of safety from her flashlight. Natalie glanced around vainly in search of her brother's old shoes. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably and her legs felt like rubber. 

The sneakers were nowhere in sight. Each breath seemed heavy in her lungs as she neared a pile of boxes. Natalie quickly shone the flashlight around them, holding her breath again in anticipation. Nothing. No shoes. No murderer. Still a problem. 

Her thumb rested lightly on the revolver's hammer, ready to pull it back in an instant. Natalie's footsteps echoed as she neared the place underneath the stairs. She froze from going any closer. Natalie thought her heart was going to beat its way out of her. 

She inched towards it, hands becoming slippery. Painfully she neared close enough that she pointed the light under the stairs when, something leapt out with a yowl.

 Natalie jumped back away from the thing. If she thought her heart couldn't race so fast, it did. Illuminating her unannounced attacker, she steeled herself.

 

"Bailey!!!!!! What is wrong with you?!?!" The dumb cat nearly gave her a heart attack. Bailey skirted around her and pelted back up the stairs, hardly making a sound. Natalie shone the light back under the stairs. There sat a heavily beaten pair of mud-encrusted sneakers. She paid no time to grab them and race back upstairs. The dumb cat nearly gave her a heart attack. 

"Xander!" she slammed the door shut behind her with much force. They both hurried to the door leading outside, survival packs slung over their shoulders in haste.

"But Natalie! We can't leave Bailey!" Xander protested.

"I don't want to leave her but there's no way we can take her with us!" She admitted. Xander sank to his knees.

"Please! We can't go!" he begged in desperation. Natalie really wished she could have taken the cat, but you couldn't just hook a leash to them and take her with you. Bailey wasn't Ember. 

Natalie just shook her head and opened the door. Outside the air was cold, ver contrasting to the warmth they had felt when the sun still shone in the blue sky. 

Reluctantly, they both went down the wooden stairs on the deck and made a beeline for the road. 

It was eerily quiet, no cars, all the houses' windows were dark. The sound of night insects and nocturnal creatures was absent. The only company that they had was the night and a sharp cold wind that whipped around unforgivingly.

 The absence of any familiarity they had once known had strangely vanished as Natalie and Xander walked down towards the end of Starr Road.

"I don't like this, I-it feels wrong." he mumbled. Natalie agreed but made no attempts to confirm his fears. As they continued, Xander kept fussing, his fear causing him to go into hysterics.

"Natalie! Just say something! Why won't you answer m-?" he stopped. She was walking in front, leading them, somewhere. Xander was silent behind her for a moment. 

"Fine! I'm scared okay? I'm trying not to admit that I am so you don't worry as much but clearly it's not gonna do much good!!" she snapped. And immediately regretted it. This situation they had found themselves in was taking a toll on both of them. Xander didn't reply.

"Look, I'm sorry I yelled. It's just that we're both really scared. I don't know what to do. I've never been in a situation before like this." she apologized, which was rare from her. "Let's just try our best to get somewhere safe, okay?" Her question was met with only silence.

"Ha, this is no time for a prank you little brat." she said over her shoulder. Suddenly she realized that there were no longer a second set of footsteps behind her. "Xander?" she turned around. And was met with a shock. 

Her brother who was as annoying as can be, who harassed her every chance he got, who was a disgusting little monster, who loved her. Was gone. 

Natalie turned and raced down the street as fast as she could without a second to spare. She sprinted and turned right at the end of her road, as if she was going to Shop 'n Save that was about a half mile down the road. 

Her feet barely touched the pavement as she ran towards somewhere, anywhere that was safe. 

Unfortunately, neither her nor Liz were very athletic and she began to tire with the added weight on her back. Natalie pressed on though, despite that she could no longer feel her legs and her lungs ached as she couldn't breathe fast enough. As she neared a large orange brick building, Natalie could run no further. 

Panting, she climbed up onto a red concrete loading dock behind the building. She sat down on it in a dreamlike manner. What is going on? Why is this happening? She thought numbly as Natalie unzipped her backpack and retrieved a bottle of Coke. She drained the whole thing before you could've said Coke a Cola. 

The concrete was very weathered and large chunks were missing from its faded surface. It was very uncomfortable so Natalie stood and walked towards the edge of the dock. There, it turned to wood which was been painted red but long since been chipped away and faded. 

There was an old screen door on the wall. She opened it and was met by another, sturdier door made of wood. What was strange about it was that this door had no doorknob. It only possessed a handle that had been screwed on crookedly long ago. Testing her luck, she pushed on the door, which swung open with some effort. Natalie grabbed her pack and went into the building. 

Inside, it was pitch black from the lack of windows. She turned on her flashlight again. Natalie was in a room that appeared to have functioned as a kitchen. There was a large, heavy duty refrigerator and a long counter that wasn't secured to the wall. On the right side of the fridge was a door that was also missing a door knob. It opened so surprisingly easily, a gust of wind could've opened it. Natalie then found herself in a very large room. 

Closest to her we're three older computers. The room had two square pillars in the middle. On either side of them was a table with a great pile of shirts and boxes on them. She went to the left of the pillars. 

There was a long teal colored machine with a conveyor belt coming from the inside. On the far side of the wall was another machine with palettes attached to arms that could be rotated. This machine was so covered with lint and dust she couldn't tell what color it originally was. 

With a sigh, Natalie sat down on the floor, which had short grey carpet. Finally somewhere safe. She thought with relief. This building was strange, smelled like chemicals and had machines whose purpose she didn't know. But it was her refuge. Natalie was now able to catch her breathe and recollect her thoughts. 

But then, something happened. 

From across the room, the smallest computer glowed to life. Natalie approached it ever so cautiously. It had words scrawling across the screen. 

You can run for the rest of your days. But you will never escape the darkness. 

Suddenly, the other two switched on and started to display the same message. Her heart began to race again. Her right hand went to her pocket where the revolver was. She began to panic as her hand came up empty. 

The screens of the computers simultaneously blew out, shooting shards of glass in her direction. Natalie threw her arms up over her face to deflect the glass. They left gashes in her arms and legs which began to bleed profusely, and burned with pain. 

She turned around to run as fast as possible... And stopped dead in her tracks. 

There was an abnormally tall figure standing right above her. It's skin seemed burnt and raw. Natalie looked up and saw its face. There were cold, empty black eyes staring down at her. It was smiling maniacally, showing every single needle-thin snaggle tooth in its jaws. It's lips we're cracked and bleeding. In horror, Natalie tried to get away but found her legs unresponsive. 

Rooted to the ground, she ran out of hope as the tall creature's smiled disappeared. It cocked it head to the side in a glitchy manner. An impact to sent her flying as she collided with one of the broken computers. 

There was glass imbedded in her. It felt like Natalie had been kicked in the head. She lay there in shock as blood ran down her face. It went into her eyes and she painfully tried to see. But what she saw was nothing good. 

The creature was smiling again, more of a snarl. Those teeth could tear her throat to ribbons in a matter of seconds. She knew there was no escape as it slowly advanced upon her. You can run for the rest of your days. But you will never escape the darkness.

     THE END


End file.
